


Ködös éjszaka

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reita utálta a ködöt. Alapvetően bátor embernek tarotta magát, aki nem fél semmitől, de az olyan éjszakákon, mint a mai is volt, borsódzott a háta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ködös éjszaka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bosch775](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bosch775).



Reita utálta a ködöt. Alapvetően bátor embernek tarotta magát, aki nem fél semmitől, de az olyan éjszakákon, mint a mai is volt, borsódzott a háta. Már gyerekkorában is félt tőlük, hiszen éppen egy ilyen ködös éjjelen rabolták őt el a hálószobájából.

A fiatal férfi - aki akkor még csak egy tizenegy éves fiúcska volt -, ugyanis egy gazdag és előkelő család legifjabb tagja volt. Rokonságban állt magával a császárral, az apja Japán egyik leggyorsabban fejlődő elektronikai vállalatát igazgatta, az anyja pedig a világ egyik leghíresebb sebésze volt, nem csoda, hogy sokan irigykedtek vagyonukra és tehetségükre egyaránt. Nem elég azonban a sok féltékeny pillantás, egy rosszul elsült tévés nyilatkozatnak köszönhetően még az egyik befolyásos jakuza család feje is megorrolt az apjára, és úgy akarta megleckéztetni, hogy elraboltatja legkisebb fiát, majd váltságdíjat követel érte. Így történt, hogy a kis Reita egy éjjel arra ébredt, hogy valaki kicsavarja a karját és szigetelőszalaggal betapasztja a száját, majd az ablakon keresztül kiszökik vele a házból, át a ködbe burkolózó kerten, hogy végül a kisfiú egy sötét csomagtartóban találja magát. Két hét múlva talált rá a rendőrség, addig alig kapott enni, éhezett és fázott egy koszos, nyirkos és sötét raktárban valahol a tokiói öbölben.

Azóta sem sikerült kihevernie, hiába járt pszichológustól pszichológusig.

Az út, amit a parkolótól a kedvenc szórakozóhelyéig kellett megtennie, rövid volt ugyan, ő mégsem tudott gyorsan haladni. Az utcai lámpák valamiért nem világítottak, csak néhány villogó neonfelirat segített a tájékozódásban. A fiatal férfi az orráig sem látott, ezért lassan araszolva próbálta elérni úticélját, ám hirtelen valaki hátulról megragadta a dzsekije gallérját, és berántotta őt az egyik sikátorba.

\- Ide a pénzeddel, picinyem! - szorított kést a torkának egy alacsony, ám láthatóan izmos és erős férfi, mire Reita, amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, elővette a pénztárcáját dzsekijének belső zsebéből. Tudta, jobb, ha ilyen helyzetben nem hősködik, bár volt egy érzése, hogy a támadója fanyalogni fog a tárcában lévő kevés pénz láttán.

\- Mindössze hatezer jen, meg egy kis apró?! - csattant fel.

\- Nem szeretek készpénzt hordani magamnál - csúszott ki a szőke kiszáradt száján, mire az alacsony férfi egyenként kirángatta a kártyákat a pénztárcából. A nagy részét, így Reita jogosítványát, a könyvtári olvasójegyét és a lakáskulcsaként funkcionáló kis plasztikdarabot a földre dobta, csupán a hitel- és bankkártyákat tartotta magánál. - No, nem baj, van itt a közelben egy bankautomata. Mondd meg szépen a pinkódodat!

Reita gépiesen elmormogta a négyjegyű számsort, majd a tolvaj parancsára megszabadult drága órájától, az ezüst karkötőtől, amit karácsonyra kapott egy lánytól, akinek a nevére már nem is emlékezett, és a mobiltelefonjától, majd átadta őket az alacsony férfinak. Az idegen ekkor sarkon fordult, és eltűnt a ködben. Reita csak pislogni tudott utána, majd eszébe jutott, jobb lenne minél hamarabb felszívódnia - hiszen a rabló biztosan nem lesz lenyűgözve, ha megtudja, hogy bankkártyái napi limitje mindössze tízezer jenre van állítva elővigyázatosságból, ugyanis a fiatal férfi olykor hajlamos volt két kézzel szórni a pénzt.

A ködben tapogatózva igyekezett visszatalálni a parkolóba, ahol a kocsija állt, ám nem látott semmit, nem csoda, hogy félúton hirtelen beleütközött valakibe.

\- Bo... bocsánat - motyogta, felnézve a férfira, aki előtte állt. Szerencsére nem a tolvaj tért vissza.

\- Ugyan, máskor is belémjöhetsz - mondta az ismeretlen széles vigyorral az arcán. - Vagy inkább én mennék beléd.

Reita erre úgy elpirult, mint talán még sohasem. Orrkendőjén keresztül - amit azért hordott, hogy eltakarja a csúf orrát, amit utált, de félt megműttetni -, megvakarta az arcát, és tett egy bizonytalan lépést hátra. Ám ekkor megbotlott valamiben, talán egy kőben, és ha az idegen férfi nem kap utána, elesett volna.

\- Köszönöm - mondta zavartan, és végre jó alaposan megnézte magának a férfit. Az körülbelül olyan magas volt, mint ő, bajszos, csillogó szemű és hosszú hajú. Reita éppen az ilyen férfias pasikat kedvelte leginkább - az előtte álló idegen igazán szexi volt.

\- Igazán nincs mit - mosolygott rá kedvesen a férfi. - Valami baj van? Kicsit zavartnak tűnsz - jegyezte meg, és Reitának fel sem tűnt, hogy a férfi keze még mindig karját markolja.

\- Kiraboltak - mondta, mire a másik szeme elkerekedett.

\- Akkor jobb lesz hívni a rendőrséget! - jelentette ki, majd előkapva mobiltelefonját tárcsázni kezdett. - Halló? Jó estét, itt Niikura Kaoru hadnagy beszél. Kabukichóban vagyok, és most találkoztam egy férfivel, akit kiraboltak. Kérem, küldjenek egyjárőrt! - Miután a férfi elmondta a pontos tartózkodási helyüket, bontotta is a vonalat, és Reitához fordult. - A legjobb lesz, ha valami melegebb helyen várjuk meg, míg kiérkeznek a kollégák. Van a sarkon egy kis kávézó, az éjjel-nappal nyitva van.

Reita bólintott, és hagyta, hogy Kaoru a karjánál fogva vezesse el őt az utcasarokig, ahol már a kávézó kivilágított cégére segítette a tájékozódást. Bent leültek az egyik asztalhoz, és a rendőr rendelt mindkettejüknek egy-egy csésze teát.

\- Az segít ellazulni - magyarázta a szőke férfinak. - A kávétól csak még jobban remegnél.

Reita észre sem vette eddig, hogy remeg. Azt nem merte elárulni a férfinak, hogy nem is a rablás miatt remeg, hanem a köd van rá ilyen hatással. Ráadásul csak most jutott eszébe, hogy minden irata annak a sötét sikátornak a mélyén hever a földön, ahová az a bűnöző berángatta. Amikor ezt elmondta Kaorunak, a férfi azonnal felajánlotta, hogy kér egy elemlámpát a kollégáitól, és visszamennek megkeresni a kiürített pénztárcát. Reita hálásan köszönte meg a segítséget.

Még ki sem hozták a teát, amikor megérkezett a rendőrség. Az ablakból látták, ahogy leparkol az út szélén, és Kaoru azonnal felpattant, hogy behívja őket a kávézóba. Miközben felvették Reita vallomását, a hadnagy átható pillantással figyelte a fiatal férfit. Ismerősnek tűnt neki, de nem tudta, honnan, egészen addig, míg a kollégái el nem kezdték felvenni a szőke adatait.

\- Teljes neve?

\- Suzuki Akira - mondta engedelmesen Reita, mire Kaoru szemei elkerekedtek. Hát persze, most máremlékezett! Suzuki Akira elrablása volt az első igazi ügye az akadémia elvégzése után. Emlékezett minden részletre, az aggódó szülőkre, a váltságdíjat követelő jakuzákra, a koszos gyárépületre, ahol végül éppen neki, Kaorunak hála rábukkantak a fiúra. Nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha újra látja majd a kisfiút, ahogy azt sem, hogy az aranyos kölyök ilyen jóképű felnőtté cseperedik majd. Ha minden igaz, Reita már betöltötte a húszat, talán a huszonegyet is, jó alakja, remek stílusérzéke volt, és azzal a kendővel az orrán annyira szexi, hogy a hadnagy legszívesebben azonnal leteperte volna.

Amikor a rendőrök elmentek, Kaoru rámosolygott a fiúra.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy éppen a kis Suzuki Akirához van szerencsém.

\- Tessék? - értetlenkedett Reita.

\- Tagja voltam a nyomozócsoportnak, aki az elrablásod ügyében nyomozott - magyarázta készségesen a férfi. - Már biztosan nem emlékszel rám, régen volt, akkoriban még sokkal vékonyabb és fiatalabb voltam, kevesebb ráncom volt és rémes frizurám.

\- Ó - lepődött meg a szőke. - Ez esetben nem csak a ma esti segítsége miatt vagyok az adósa, Niikura-san.

\- Csak Kaoru. És tegezz nyugodtan - mondta barátságosan a férfi.

Miután elfogyott a tea, közösen visszamentek a sikátorba a rendőröktől kölcsönkért zseblámpával. Reita iratai és nyitott pénztárcája szerencsére érintetlenül hevertek a földön, így miután összeszedték őket, Kaoru hazavitte a fiút, nehogy az karambolozzon a rossz látási viszonyoknak és a korábbi izgalomnak köszönhetően.

Amikor leparkolt az impozáns villa feljáróján, Kaoru átnyújtott egy névjegyet a fiatal férfinak.

\- Ha segítségre van szükséged, hívj bátran, de előre szólok, gyorshajtásért kapott büntetéseket nem törlök ki a rendszerből.

\- Köszönöm - hajtott fejet formálisan Reita. - Nem is tudom, hogy köszönhetném meg, amit értem tettél.

\- Hát, lennének ötleteim - nyalta meg perverzen az ajkait Kaoru, mire Reita szemei elkerekedtek. - De beérem egy köszönömmel is.

\- Hát akkor... köszönöm - mondta még egyszer a szőke férfi, majd búcsút intettek egymásnak. Kaoru azt hitte, akkor látja Reitát utoljára, ám tévedett.

Két hónappal később, egy hasonlóan ködös éjszakán újra egymásba futottak. Ezúttal Kaoru volt figyelmetlen, hirtelen megfordult a járdán, amikor meglátta, hogy volt felesége éppen tőle néhány méterre várakozik a zebránál, és így a mögötte sétáló gyanútlan szőke a mellkasának csapódott.

\- Kaoru-san? - meresztett rá hatalmas szemeket Reita, amikor felismerte. - Nahát, nem hittem, hogy éppen itt futunk össze! Ráadásul szó szerint!

A fiú láthatóan örült a találkozásnak, és Kaoru nem tudta megállni, hogy ne hívja meg egy kávéra. Reita örömmel fogadta el a meghívást; visszamentek ugyanabba a kis kávézóba, ahol legutóbb a rendőröket várták.

\- Reméltem, hogy találkozunk még - mondta a fiú egy csábos kis mosollyal az arcán, mire Kaoru szíve nagyot dobbant.

\- Igazán? - kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel.

\- Igen - bólintott Reita, és jó nagyot kortyolt a kávéjából. - Tudod, folyton az motoszkált a fejemben, hogy nem köszöntem meg neked rendesen a segítségedet.

Kaoru pislogott kettőt. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy képzelődik, vagy Reita valóban flörtöl vele.

Amikor kiléptek a kávézóból, a tapasztalt rendőr figyelmét nem kerülhette el, hogy Reita láthatóan remegni kezdett.

\- Mi baj van? - kérdezte aggódva. - Csak nem fázol.

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét a fiú, és szégyellős kis pír szökött az arcára.

\- Hát akkor?

\- Én... - nézett balra, majd vakarta meg az állát, végül lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, mint aki elismeri vereségét. Hiszen tudta, Kaoru úgyis kihúzná belőle az igazságot. - Hát jó, de ne nevess ki! - ráncolta kisfiúsan a szemöldökét. - Félek a ködtől, azóta, hogy... elraboltak.

Kaoru nem nevetett. Dehogy nevetett, hiszen a szíve beleszakadt, hogy Reitát, aki láthatóan egy életvidám és magabiztos férfi volt, még mindig kísértik a szörnyű gyerekkori emlékek. Szerette volna azoktól is megmenteni a fiút, úgy, mint ahogy az emberrablóktól mentette meg. Ám az emélékeket nem lehetett úgy kitörölni, mint egy számítógép fájljait.

Kaoru nem is gondolkodott, a kezei maguktól mozdultak, amikor átölelte Reitát.

\- Tudod, az ilyen éjszakákon, mint a mai, még otthon is félek. Hiába vannak bezárva az ajtók és az ablakok, hiába van felszerelve a ház a legmodernebb riasztórendszerrel, ami a rendőrségen jelez, általában egész éjjel ülök a szoba sarkában, és minden nesztől szívinfarktust kapok - motyogta a fiú halkan. Kaoru még szorosabbra fonta a karját Reita dereka körül, és simogatni kezdte a hátát.

\- Ma nem kell félned. Nem hagylak egyedül reggelig - mondta, és belecsókolt a hajába.

\- Ígéred?

\- Ígérem - bólintott Kaoru, és az autója felé terelte a fiút. Nem Reita házába, hanem a saját lakásába vitte őt haza. Betett egy béna akciófilmet a lejátszóba, főzött teát és felbontott egy zacskó lejárt szavatosságú chipset. A kanapén egymás mellett ülve nézték a filmet, mindössze néhány milliméternyire egymástól, ám nem ért össze sem a kezük, sem a combjuk, egészen addig, míg Reita oda sem nézve a chipses tálért nem nyúlt, de elvétette azt, és a keze egyenesen Kaoru ágyékán landolt.

A két férfi először a nadrág hajlatát markoló kézre, majd egymásra meredt. Egy hosszú percig néztek egymásra némán, kiszáradt ajkakkal, hevesen dobogó szívvel, majd a következőben egymásnak estek. Úgy tapadtak egymás ajkaira, mint kullancs az ember bőrének, nem akarták elengedni a másikat egy pillanatra sem, nehogy az meg találjon szökni. Hevesek voltak, szinte letépték egymásról a ruhát, Kaoru mondhatni beráncigálta Reitát a hálóba, és durván az ágyra lökte, ám miután a fiú fölé mászott, mozdulataik lassan gyengédebbé váltak, és óvatos, puhatolózó mozdulatokkal fedezték fel egymás testét. Egyikük sem siettetett már semmit. Kaoru lassan, a fiú minden rezdülésére gondosan ügyelve tágította ki Reitát, eszébe sem jutott türelmetlenkedni. A szőke teste megadta magát alatt, minden érintését egy-egy apró remegéssel, sóhajjal, önkéntelen nyögéssel jutalmazta. Nem keféltek - szeretkeztek. És, mintha csak gyakorlott, összeszokott szeretők lennének, szinte másodpercre egyszerre érték el a beteljesülést.

Másnap reggelre a köd feloszlott. A nap első fényei a széthúzva felejtett sötétítőfüggönyök között a két egymásra gabalyodott alakra estek, akik békésen szuszogva arról álmodtak, hogy soha többé nem engedik el egymást.


End file.
